Das Beste
by Buecher-FFwurm
Summary: Songfic zu dem wunderschönen Lied von Silbermond. Es geht um Harry und Draco und was eine Beziehung zwischen den Beiden bedeutet. Oneshot HPDM Slash


**Songfic**

**Titel:** Das Beste (von Silbermond)

**Kategorie**: Romance

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Raiting**: T

Hey, das ist meine erste FF. Ich wusste nie genau, was ich schreiben sollte, bis mir dieses wunderschöne Lied in den Kopf gesummt ist. g Na ja, ich hab mich mit dem Text etwas genauer befasst und schon war die Idee da. Ich hoffe sie ist nicht allzu schlecht. Ist schließlich nicht nur meine erste FF sondern auch mein erster Versuch mit einem solchen Pairring….

Ach übrigens: Ich hab HBP nicht beachtet. Das heißt Dumbledore lebt und Snape und Draco sind noch an der Schule…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

* * *

**Das Beste**

_Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden, _

_und er trägt deinen Namen._

_So wunderschön und wertvoll_

_Und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen_

Harry stand auf dem Ostturm und sah in die Sommernacht hinaus. Ein wunderschöner Sternenhimmel spannte sich über Hogwarts.

Wie romantisch schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Genau der richtige Abend für jedes Pärchen.

Als wenn seine Gedanken erhört wurden schoben sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seine Taille und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn.

Lächelnd drehte Harry den Kopf bis er Draco ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Hallo Schatz", murmelte Draco und küsste ihn. Glücklich lehnte Harry sich nach hinten an Draco. Als er Dracos Zunge an seiner Unterlippe spürte, drehte er sich zu ihm um und zog ihn fest in seine Arme, während er den zärtlichen Kuss Dracos erwiderte.

Leicht keuchend lösten sie sich schließlich wieder von einander und starrten zusammen in die Nacht hinaus.

Harry spürte Dracos Körper ganz nah an seiner Seite. Genau das war es war er wollte. Hier oben mit Draco neben ihm. Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit regte Draco sich wieder.

„Lass uns reingehen. Mir wird kühl. Und du hast auch schon eine Gänsehaut."

Natürlich hatte er Recht. Harry wollte nur diese schöne Stimmung nicht stören. Allerdings musste er sich schon seit einiger Zeit zusammenreißen, nicht zu zittern vor Kälte.

Harry zog eine Schnute und meinte:

„Aber es ist doch so schön hier!"

„Ach, na komm schon. Wir können ja in unser Zimmer gehen. Bitte?"

Grinsend zog Harry ihn in seine Arme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann zog er ihn die Turmtreppe hinunter.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie in IHREM Zimmer. Sie hatten es entdeckt, als sie auf der Suche nach einem leeren Raum durch die Tür gestolpert waren. Gefunden hatten sie nicht nur einen leeren Raum, sondern auch ein kleines Gästezimmer. Nebst Bett und Schreibtisch gab es noch eine riesige Fensterfront, aus der man den nächtlichen Himmel genauso gut betrachten konnte wie auf dem Turm.

Doch im Gegensatz zu vor ein paar Minuten interessierte sie dieser wunderschöne Anblick genauso wenig wie in ihrer ersten Nacht in diesem Zimmer.

Eng umschlungen stolperten sie auf das Bett zu. Irgendwie schaffte Harry es zwischen zwei Küssen zu fragen:

„Und, ist dir immer noch kalt?"

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein schelmisches Grinsen und einen weiteren stürmischen Kuss.

_Du schläfst neben mir ein_

_Ich könnte dich die ganze Nacht betrachten_

_Sehn wie du schläfst _

_hörn wie du atmest_

_bis wir am Morgen erwachen._

Harry lag mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust und lauschte dessen Atemzügen. Nach und nach wurden sie ruhiger, bis Harry sich schließlich sich war, dass er schlief.

Sehr vorsichtig richtete Harry sich auf, um Draco nicht zu wecken.

Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, sodass er Draco ansehen konnte. Sein blonder Engel lag ganz entspannt da. Nur wenn Draco schlief wirkte er so friedlich. Im Wachzustand hatte er immer seine Maske auf. Harry allein bekam ihn auch ohne zu sehen.

Lächelnd strich Harry seinem Schatz eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann legte er sich wieder neben Draco und lauschte noch ein paar Minuten den Atemzügen, bevor auch er einschlief.

_Du hast es wieder mal geschafft, _

_mir den Atem zu rauben. _

_Wenn du neben mir liegst,_

_dann kann ich es kaum glauben, _

_dass jemand wie ich _

_so was schönes wie dich verdient hat._

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief Draco noch.

Gähnend richtete Harry sich auf und betrachtete zum Wiederholten Male seinen Freund.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf Draco, brachten seine Haare zum leuchten und malten Muster auf die helle Haut.

Harry lächelte und beugte sich über Draco um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Als er dann mit einer Hand über Dracos Wange strich, drehte der blonde Slytherin den Kopf, um ihn noch tiefer in die ihn liebkosende Hand zu drücken.

Und Harry fragte sich wieder einmal warum gerade ER diesen blonden Engel als Freund verdient hatte, nachdem er ihn jahrelang beschimpft und verflucht hatte. Draco konnte Jeden haben, wirklich jeden, und er hatte sich ausgerechnet für den entschieden, der ihn so geärgert hatte.

In diesem Schuljahr, ihrem siebten, hatten sich bei ihren Begegnungen auf dem Flur etwas verändert. Klar, sie hatte sich immer noch verflucht und beschimpft. Doch da war etwas, was neu, anders und unbeschreiblich war. Oft suchten sie den Streit, um dem anderen Nahe zu sein, die Beschimpfungen hatten an Biss verloren und allzu oft vergaßen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen mit bloßen Fäusten auf einander los.

Schließlich waren sie sich eines Nachts über den Weg gelaufen und seit dieser Nacht war alles anders. Am Morgen danach waren sie sich wieder einmal auf dem Flur begegnet. Ein ganz normaler Morgen, ein ganz normaler Korridor, zwei ganz normale Jungen und die Erwartung auf einen ganz normalen Streit.

Das war der Eindruck fast aller Beteiligten.

Allerdings nur am Anfang. Die Schüler machten schon Platz um nicht von eventuellen Querschlägern getroffen zu werden. Doch dann das, was ganz und gar nicht normal war.

Sie waren an einander vor bei gegangen.

Niemand verstand warum plötzlich die Beschimpfungen vorbei waren. Es wusste aber auch niemand von der letzten Nacht. Seit diesem Tag ignorierten sie sich wenn die Sonne am Himmel stand, sobald aber die Nacht Einzug hielt konnte man von ignorieren nicht mehr sprechen.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst_

_Vergess' den Rest der Welt,_

_wenn du bei mir bist._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst_

_ich sag's dir viel zu selten,_

_es ist schön dass es dich gibt._

Harry konnte noch immer nicht sagen WAS sich damals verändert hatte. WARUM der Biss aus den Beschimpfungen raus war. Tatsache war, DASS es so war. Und er bedauerte es nicht. Im Gegenteil…

Er hatte eine Beziehung mit Cho gehabt, eine mit Ginny, aber Draco toppte sie beide. Vielleicht weil er ein Junge war und Harry schwul war, oder es war einfach nur die Tatsache, dass Draco, Draco Malfoy war. Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er nichts anderes wollte.

Harry, der bei seinen Gedanken aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, bemerkte plötzlich, dass die ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge nicht mehr ganz so gleichmäßig waren, wie noch vor einem Augenblick. Draco war aufgewacht und beobachtete ihn nun schon eine ganze Weile. Als er sicher war, dass Harry bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr schlief, zog er den Gryffindor in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich.

Harry seufzte und erwiderte den Kuss. Sobald Dracos und seine Zunge sich zu einem heißen Duell verbanden, schalten sich seine Gedanken ab. Schließlich lösten sie den Kuss wieder und blieben schwer atmend neben einander liegen.

„Draco", flüsterte Harry irgendwann, „ich bin so froh, dass du hier bei mir bist, ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte, ich… ich liebe dich so sehr…"

Draco lächelte und zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung.

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig,_

_fast so als wär es nicht von dieser Erde._

Als sie sich wieder lösten, fiel Harrys Blick auf seine Uhr und… er fiel fast aus dem Bett. In 15 Minuten würde der Unterricht anfangen.

„Oh Mann, Draco, los, wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

„Stimmt, DU musst dich beeilen."

„Häh, wieso du nicht?"

Harry schwante nichts Gutes als er Draco grinsen sah. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er. Und Harry wusste, dass er nichts Gutes für ihn bedeutete. Seine Ahnung wurde in diesem Moment bestätigt.

„Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke. Ich glaub kaum, dass Snape MIR nur wegen zu Spät kommen Punkte ab ziehen wird." Jetzt fiel Harry wirklich aus dem Bett.

„Scheiße, scheiße, SCHEIßE!!! … HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!"

Draco saß noch immer im Bett und kugelte sich schon vor lachen. Gegen seinen Willen, UND gegen seine momentane Stimmung musste Harry auch grinsen. Verdammt, Dracos Lachen war einfach ansteckend.

„Och komm schon Draco, hilf mir lieber meine Sachen zu suchen" Harry schaffte es zwischen zwei Lachattacken diese Wörter heraus zu würgen. Doch eben dieses Lachen war es auch, das seine Worte Lügen strafte. Draco deutet immer noch lachend neben das Bett wo ein Kleiderhaufen lag. Harry stürmte darauf zu und zerrte seine Sachen heraus. In windes Eile zog er sich an, doch gerade als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte hob Draco den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber.

„Willst du mit diesem Schlafgeruch deine Mitmenschen foltern." Und er fing schon wieder an zu lachen.

Harry grinste ebenfalls und machte sich dann widerwillig auf den Weg in die Kerker. Viel lieber würde jetzt bei Draco bleiben und mit ihm um die Wette lachen.

Und eben jener Draco kam genau eine Stunde zu spät und die einzige Strafe die er bekam waren die Worte, dass er doch bitte demnächst ein bisschen früher auftauchen solle. Und was hatte Harry für 5 Minuten Verspätung bekommen? Richtig, Nachsitzen.

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär,_

_ich würd bei dir sein solange bis ich sterbe._

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören,_

_doch daran will ich nicht denken._

_Viel zu schön ist es mit dir,_

_wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken._

Als Harry am Abend wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, war er mehr als schlecht gelaunt. Snape hatte ihn jeden einzelnen Tisch im Klassenzimmer schrubben lassen, drei Professoren hatten ihm jeweils zwei Rollen Pergament aufgegeben und Dumbledore hatte ihn mal wieder ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein, da Voldemort angeblich einen Angriff plane. Wenn der Schulleiter allerdings wüsste, dass Harry sich schon seit Wochen mit einem Todesser-in-Ausbildung treffen würde, würde er wohl einen Herzinfakt bekommen.

Und genau das war der springende Punkt. Die Zeit die sie zusammen verbrachten war wunderschön, doch sie war verboten und spätestens wenn dieses Jahr zu Ende sein würde, wäre Draco kein Todesser-in-Ausbildung mehr sondern jemand der Harry eigentlich nach dem Leben trachten sollte. Und Harry würde endgültig der jenige sein, der eben jene Todesser und Voldemort vernichten sollte.

Doch sie Beide wehrten sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Sie wollten diese Zeit einfach nicht aufgeben. Denn sie war etwas wofür man kämpfen könnte. Harry hatte nicht viele Persönliche Gründe warum er Voldemort tot sehen wollte. Einer war es, dass Draco und er dann eine Zukunft hätten. Doch eigentlich war es ihnen nicht möglich auf der Selben Seite zu kämpfen. Harry seufzte tief und ließ sich zu Draco aufs Bett fallen.

„Hey Schatz, was ist denn los? War die Strafarbeit bei Snape so schlimm?"

„Das auch", grummelte Harry, „ aber das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund. Ich musste wieder mal an die Zeit nach der Schule denken."

Jetzt seufzte auch Draco, doch er schwieg und nahm Harry einfach in den Arm.

Und als Harry sich so an den warmen Körper schmiegte, traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Draco, du… du willst Voldemort doch auch loswerden oder?" Verwundert sah ihn der Blonde an.

„Natürlich will ich das. Aber ich will mich nicht gegen meine Eltern stellen. Denn das wäre das Todesurteil für sie. Es tut mir Leid."

„Das brauch es nicht. Denn ich weiß eine Lösung. Du hast mal erzählt, dass der Lord bei euch schon fast zu Hause ist, so oft ist er da, oder."

„Ähm… ja?" Antwortete Draco zögerlich.

„Super, dann bleib ich bei dir. Bei euch zu Hause kann ich Voldemort einen Hinterhalt legen." Harry grinste siegesgewiss. Doch Draco sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Niemals. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Das lass ich nicht zu."

„Aber Draco, ich kann nicht ohne dich. Versteh das doch. Ich kann einfach nicht…"

Draco seufzte erneut und schloss seinen Harry fest in die Arme. Jetzt wollte er nicht daran denken, was die Zukunft bringen würde. In diesem Moment zählte nur Harry, der in seinen Armen zitterte.

_Betank mich mit Kraft,_

_nimm mir Zweifel von den Augen_

_erzähl mir 1.000 Lügen_

_ich würd sie dir alle glauben._

„Harry, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber du musst jetzt stark sein. Wenn du mit dem Phönixorden einen Plan schmiedest können wir ZUSAMMEN einen Hinterhalt legen. Aber in Malfoy Manor bis du in zu großer Gefahr. Bitte, Harry, du musst auf mich hören. Zusammen können wir es schaffen, aber wir können nicht zusammen _sein_. Wenn Voldemort tot ist… erst dann haben wir eine Chance. Zusammen, zusammen schaffen wir es."

Draco erzählte Harry alles was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, doch ob es stimmte, wusste er selber nicht, ob der Lord überhaupt noch besiegt werden konnte, oder ob der Orden mit ihm, einem Malfoy zusammen arbeiten würde. Das alles wusste er nicht. Doch das zählte nicht, er musste erst Harry beruhigen bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte.

„Jetzt komm, wir haben morgen wieder Schule. Lass uns schlafen. Wir können ja morgen mal zu Dumbledore gehen. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen."

„Du willst ihm von unserer Beziehung erzählen? Bist du sicher, dass das gut ist? Ich mein, immerhin bist du nicht gerade sein Lieblingsschüler."

Oh Mist, daran hatte Draco nicht gedacht.

„Ja, nur er könnte uns helfen."

„Ok" murmelte Harry und war schon fast eingeschlafen.

_Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt,_

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry einen seiner gefürchteten Chaos-Tage. Solche Tage hassten er, Draco, seine Freunde. Niemand mochte diese Tage. Denn an diesen Tagen klappte rein gar nichts. Das waren solche Tage wie Freitag der 13.

Es fing schon morgens an: Draco und er hatte verschlafen. Und sie hatten gleich in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung!!! Punkte ade!!!(AN: Wird das so geschrieben?)

Das nächste was passierte war, dass Harry vergessen hatte den Aufsatz für McGonagall zu schreiben!!! Punkte ade!!!

In der Mittagspause wollten Harry und Draco eigentlich zu Dumbledore, aber Hermine und Ron ließen sich einfach nicht abhängen und DIE musste das mit der Beziehung ja noch nicht erfahren…

Als Nachmittagsunterricht hatten sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und es regnete genau so viel zu wenig, dass der Unterricht NICHT nach drinnen verschoben wurde, sie aber trotzdem aber alle pitschnass wurden.

Die Dusche musste vor dem Abendessen auch ausfallen, da Harry noch 5 Aufsätze schreiben musste und nach dem Abendessen… konnte Harry und Draco endlich zu Dumbledore gehen. Harrys einzige Ausrede, die ihm einfiel war, dass er sich mit den Tagen an denen er bei Snape Strafarbeit machen musste vertan hatte. Hermine und Ron schluckten diese wirkliche schwache Ausrede nur sehr zögernd. Aber immerhin: sie schluckten sie. Vielleicht würde der morgige Tag ja besser werden…

Vielleicht auch nicht… denn als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen wussten sie natürlich das Passwort nicht. Alles Ausprobieren half da natürlich auch nichts. Der Wasserspeier blieb unerweichlich!!! Gerade als die Beiden schon aufgeben wollten hüpfte der Speier doch noch zur Seite.

Harry und Draco sahen sich erstaunt an. Doch der Eingang hatte sich nicht etwa doch gnädig gezeigt. Nein, Dumbledore, der gerade die Treppe runter kam, schickte der, wohl gerade aufgewachte, Himmel.

„Was machen denn Sie beiden hier??? Haben Sie etwa schon wieder versucht sich gegenseitig die Kehle aufzuschlitzen?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Aufschlitzen vielleicht nicht gerade, aber Kehle bzw. Hals war schon mal ganz gut… Sie konnte sich nur schwer das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nein Sir, wir wollten…"

„Nicht? Nun dann trollen sie sich in ihre Schlafsäle. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Aber Sir, wir müssen mit…"

„Nicht jetzt Harry, tut mir leid. Ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht." Dumbledore war schon fast um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, als Harry sich entschloss alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen.

„Professor!!! Es geht um Voldemort!" Dumbledore hielt mitten im Schritt an und fuhr zu ihnen herum.

„WAS??? Komm herein."

Harry grinste. „Haben Sie nicht etwas vor?"

„Das kann warten. Komm Harry."

„Draco muss mit kommen!"

„DRACO??? Sieht aus als hätten wir einiges zu besprechen! Horkruxe!" Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite.

„Keine Süßigkeit???"

„In solch einer Zeit sollte nicht jeder in mein Büro kommen können, nicht?" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu.

In seinem Büro forderte der Schulleiter sie auf sich zu setzten und zu erzählen. Weil Draco seit Dumbledores Auftauchen noch kein Wort gesagt hatte begann Harry zu erklären.

„Also, wir, nein eigentlich ist Draco dagegen, also ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir Voldemort am Besten…"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Was hast du mit Mr. Malfoy zu tun? Also nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte wenn Slytherin und Gryffindor endlich Freundschaft schließt, aber dass gerade Sie beide anfangen hätte ich nicht erwartet." Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu. Eigentlich hatte Draco das erzählen wollen. Deshalb find dieser auch langsam an zu erzählen.

„Also, dass ist auch leider noch nicht geschehen. Niemand weiß, dass wir befreundet sind. Wir haben es keinem gesagt."

„Warum denn nicht. Das ist doch gut. Keiner wird sie verurteilen nur weil sie beschlossen haben Freunde zu werden."

„Nun… wir haben nicht „beschlossen" Freunde zu werden. Außerdem… außerdem geht es nicht um eine Freundschaft, wie Sie wohl gerade denken."

Stille

Dracos letzte Worte hallten in dem runden Raum nach.

Dumbledore starrte sie an.

„Nicht?" fragte er mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme.

Sie schüttelten sinnkron (AN: wie wird das geschrieben?) die Köpfe.

„Nun…denn… Ich muss sagen ich bin etwas überrascht, doch fahren Sie fort."

„Harry hat sich überlegt mit mir nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen…"

„WAS??? Auf keinen Fall!"

„…um Voldemort dort eine Falle zu stellen. Ich habe ihm davon abgeraten und vorgeschlagen, dass er zusammen mit dem Orden einen Plan ausheckt und ich das Verbindungsglied bin."

„Dazu müsste ich ihre Loyalität überprüfen." Draco nickte ergeben mit dem Kopf. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Harry schon:

„Er ist loyal. Das weiß ich. Das muss niemand überprüfen."

Doch als Draco meinte, dass das schon in Ordnung sei, gab Harry sich geschlagen. 2 Stunden später war Dracos Loyalität zwar überprüft, aber eine Lösung wegen Voldemort hatte sie immer noch nicht. Müde gingen die beiden Freunde in ihr Zimmer. Harry hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er jetzt schon die dritte Nacht hintereinander nicht im Gryffindorturm gewesen war. Hermine und Ron wurden schon langsam misstrauisch, doch an diesem Abend wollte er bei Draco sein.

… _bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht_

_weil alles was du mir gibst,_

_einfach so unendlich gut tut._

_Wenn ich rastlos bin,_

_bist du die Reise ohne Ende_

_deshalb leg ich meine kleine große Welt_

_in deine schützenden Hände._

Der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen und Harry wollte jetzt Ruhe und konnte keine lästigen Fragen von Ron und Hermine gebrauchen.

Vollkommen fertig ließ er sich zu Draco ins Bett fallen und fing an sich zu entspannen, als Draco begann seine Schultern zu massieren. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen, doch dann begann Draco die immer noch ein bisschen verkrampften Muskeln zu küssen. Es tat alles so gut. Und in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar: Ohne Draco hätte er das ewige Hin und Her mit Voldemort längst hin geschmissen. Doch mit Draco bekam er immer wieder seine Auszeit und die Hoffnung auf etwas Schönes wenn er Voldemort besiegt hatte.

Doch egal was die Zukunft ihnen beiden bringen würde, egal ob er nun nach Malfoy Manor ging oder im Pfönixorden einen Hinterhalt plante, egal ob Ron und Hermine die Beziehung akzeptierten oder ob sie es gar nicht erfahren würden, Harry wusste eines:

Er würde Draco immer lieben.

Egal was passierte.

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten, _

_es ist schön dass es dich gibt._

„Ich liebe dich, Draco!"

* * *

Sooo, das war's. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schrecklich.

Bekomm ich ein Review??? lieb guck

Bitte…

LLG,

euer Bücherwurm


End file.
